Ludwig the Betrayer
'''Ludwig the Betrayer '''is Season 1 Episode 5 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE). SUMMARY Ludwig von Koopa betrays the X-Men using the information he has gotten and their weapons. CHARACTERS * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Homer Simpson * New Mario * New New Mario * Ganon * Barack Obama * Daisy (Deidara, Fawful) * Oiram * Bob The Builder * Dr. Eggman * Ludwig von Koopa * Weegee * Dry Bones * Some Tiny Moron that Nobody Cares About * George W. Bush * Mario * Luigi * Wawario * Cario SCRIPT Scene 1 In the morning after, the X-Men are in the living room eating breakfast. LUDWIG VON KOOPA isn't there, though. WARIO: So guys, do you like the Garlic Cheese I made? WEEGEE: Meh. Spaghetti is better. WARIO: That's just because you are some kind of clone of Luigi. NEW MARIO: I like Spaghetti as well, but your Garlic Cheese is good as well! NEW NEW MARIO: I agree with New Mario. DAISY: I am personally surprised. For someone who is a fat fuck, you can cook real good! WARIO: Uh, thanks, I guess? BOWSER: Where the hell is Ludwig? WARIO: Well, now that you said it, where is he? He should be here, eating breakfast with us. DAISY: I think he is about to betray us and attack us. WARIO: Nah, I think you are being too paranoid about him as always. He wouldn't do that! Besides, Bowser is here! DAISY: Think about it! Why are all of our weapons missing except for the Blue Darksaber? WALUIGI: Wait, almost all of our weapons are missing? DAISY: Yes! Check on them! Almost all of them should be missing! WARIO: ...I think you're lying. DAISY: No I'm not! Just check on them! All of them should not be there except for the Blue Darksaber! WARIO: Are you suggesting that Ludwig stole them? DAISY: Yes, obviously! GANON: That doesn't make any sense. Why would Ludwig steal them if he is part of the X-Men? DAISY: Because he is a spy for the Koopa Mafia! And the only reason he didn't take the Blue Darksaber is because he would be killed if he got it! DONKEY KONG: Daisy, I think you have officially gone nuts. Ludwig would never steal them and betray us! Besides, Bowser is with us and he is Ludwig's dad after all! DAISY: Ugh, can you just check on your weapons? WARIO: Come on guys, let's eat somewhere else. Daisy is acting crazy lately. All of the X-Men except for DAISY goes to the kitchen to eat. DAISY: (Damn it. I thought the X-Men would be smarter than this. I guess this is really just some stupid group after all. You know what? I'm gonna leave soon. Yeah! Fuck those guys! I think I'm gonna leave right now, actually!) DAISY is about to head for the door. Suddenly, LUDWIG VON KOOPA comes in the house with the weapons, ready to attack. Scene 2 DAISY: You... LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Yes, it is I, the great and intelligent Ludwig von Koopa! I was a spy for the Koopa Mafia all this time! DAISY: I already knew that. I will destroy you for stealing our weapons! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Wait, you already knew? It seems like you are one of the more intelligent members here. But enough about that. Let's fight! LUDWIG VON KOOPA and DAISY engages in a fight. They appear to be equally matched, rendering this an indecisive battle. Suddenly, DAISY turns into FAWFUL. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: What the?! I thought FAWFUL died! FAWFUL: Not really! I still have this disguise, so Fawful can return anytime! Hahahahaha! The battle continues. It seems like FAWFUL has a better chance of winning this fight, but LUDWIG VON KOOPA is still carrying on nonetheless. FAWFUL: Ugh, you know what? It's Deidara time! DAISY takes her FAWFUL costume off and turns into DEIDARA. DEIDARA: Fun fact: I killed New New Mario with this form! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: (God damn it, not Deidara! I might not win this battle after all...) With no regard to WARIO's property, DEIDARA keeps using Katsu on LUDWIG VON KOOPA. As a result, most of WARIO's house is destroyed. The X-Men then comes out of the kitchen and stares in awe at the destruction. WARIO: ...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! DEIDARA then uses Katsu on the X-Men. DEIDARA: That's what you guys get for being so retarded! Both the X-Men and LUDWIG VON KOOPA is now severely injured. DEIDARA is about to finish LUDWIG VON KOOPA off. DEIDARA: Any last words? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Heh, heh... That's sad, really. DEIDARA: Wait, sad? What the hell are you talking about? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: You could have been a great addition to the Koopa Mafia. I mean, you are almost as intelligent as me and smarter than the other X-Men! You already knew that I was a spy! You severely injured all of the X-Men in just one explosion just now! And you have power so great that even I couldn't comprehend it! And that's saying something! DEIDARA: ... LUDWIG VON KOOPA: But that's probably never gonna happen. You'll probably just kill me, and go after the Koopa Mafia. MARIO might have a chance because he knows Katsu, but I'm not sure about the others... DEIDARA: ...You know what? You're right. DAISY takes off her DEIDARA costume. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Wait...really? DAISY: Yes. You're right. The X-Men is just some stupid group full of dumbasses and gullible people compared to the Koopa Mafia. I mean, why did I join that group in the first place? Is it because I'm evil and the Koopa Mafia are good? Maybe I am better off with the Koopa Mafia after all... WARIO: No! Daisy! Don't do this! DAISY: Shut up, you fat fuck! Your group sucks! WARIO: HOW DARE YOU! WARIO tries to run and attack DAISY, but he collapses due to having no energy. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: So, are you joining us or not? DAISY: ...Yes! I will join! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Excellent! Would you mind carrying me to the Koopa Mafia base? I can't really walk. DAISY: Sure. LUDWIG VON KOOPA and DAISY goes to the Koopa Mafia base. Scene 3 At DRY BONES's office, the members of the Koopa Mafia are having a meeting about what happened in the mission. LUDWIG VON KOOPA had just finished explaining what happened. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: So, this is basically a victory for us? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Correct! Daisy is our new member, and WARIO's house is in shambles! DRY BONES: This has to be the most interesting victory we had ever gotten. I love it! This is a huge improvement from that swords fiasco! Do you still have the swords? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Of course! I got them all in my bag. DAISY: Oh, I almost forgot. Ludwig, I would like to have my Evil Sword back. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Oh, right! Here you go! LUGWIG VON KOOPA gives DAISY the Evil Sword. DAISY: Thanks! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: You're welcome! DRY BONES: Daisy, for being so powerful, I am now promoting you to fourth in command! DAISY: Thanks for that as well! MARIO: I'm glad that the X-Men have no chance anymore. I hate Wario! LUIGI: Me too, Mario. WAWARIO: Me three! I'm the opposite of him! GEORGE W. BUSH: You know, I'm kinda surprised that Daisy is in our group. She is evil, after all. DAISY: Yeah, but the X-Men is a retarded group. I didn't want to be associated with that group again. Koopa Mafia all the way! SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: So, what should we do now? DRY BONES: Let's wait until they attack us. Besides,we haven't had a break in 2 years. Meanwhile at the ruins of WARIO's house, WARIO is calling for the construction team to fix their house. WARIO: So, our house has been mostly destroyed. I would like for you to rebuild it, stat! CONSTRUCTION WORKER: Uh, sure. It's gonna cost $9,000. WARIO: $9,000?! CONSTRUCTION WORKER: Yup. WARIO hangs up in disgust. WALUIGI: So, what are we supposed to do now? WARIO: I don't know... NEW MARIO: I do have a house of my own. I think it's 5 miles away from here, though. Wario's car got destroyed during the battle, so we will have to walk there. WARIO: Well, I guess we have no choice, peeps. Let's go. HOMER SIMPSON: Ugh, I hate walking! I'd rather sit on a couch! WARIO: Well, we will have to do it. Come on. Let's go. The screen fades to black. White text appears on the screen. TEXT: To be continued... TRIVIA * This episode is Part 2 of Ludwig the X-Man, obviously. * This episode is also not a remake. * Critics called this one of their favorite episodes ever. * This episode also appeared on the UnAnything Wiki: Ludwig the Betrayer